


Too Late to Say I'm Sorry

by photo_best1024



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photo_best1024/pseuds/photo_best1024
Summary: An au where instead of Eddie dying on Neibolt, he and Richie get into a really bad car accident. Basically It never existed and they got to live happy lives as adults.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 8





	Too Late to Say I'm Sorry

It was horrifying for Richie to see him lie in that bed, machines hooked up to him forcing air into his lungs, and food down his throat. The consistent beeping of the monitors showing his heartbeat was the only proof he was alive. Richie sat beside him, head held low in his hands that rested upon the bed. His hair disheveled and greasy. He really needed to wash it. There are bags under his eyes, and his shirt wasn’t buttoned to each corresponding hole.  
“Eds. Eddie, I-” Richie’s throat felt like it was closing in. “Eddie listen, I hope that maybe there's some like magical force or some shit that will let you hear me, but I just have to say how sorry I am,” he couldn’t stop the tears that made their way down his face. Here he was, a famous comedian, sobbing over the body of his best friend. Sobbing over the man that he loved.   
It was fitting that Eddie ended up becoming the comatose one. Eddie’s been cleaning up Richie’s messes ever since they were kids. Since Richie decided to ride his bike down the school hallways in sixth grade, plowing over Eddie and breaking his arm. Eddie had always seemed to get injured because of Richie, but that’s what brought them together. Richie would do something stupid, Eddie would try to fix it and get hurt, Richie would spend a week trying to tell Eddie he was sorry and wouldn’t do it again, then the cycle repeated.   
“You were right, and I should’ve listened. You’ve always been the better driver, I was just so set to prove to you that I could do it too,” Richie sighed. “Maybe if I wasn’t such an asshole then you wouldn’t be here. Then none of this would’ve happened.”  
They were coming home from dinner, Eddie always drove them places, but Richie had insisted on being behind the wheel tonight. It really was an accident. He hadn’t been drinking anything, it was just a mistake. He was too busy in conversation. He didn’t see the light change to red. That is, until a motorcycle came crashing into the passengers side at 80 km/h.   
A short lady walked in, her long blonde hair messily tucked into a bun atop her head. She glanced over to Richie at the side of the bed, gave a small smile, and looked back to the monitors.  
“Uh, is he, is he ever gonna get better? I just, I haven’t seen a doctor here in awhile,” Richie rambled. “I don’t want to leave him hooked up like a vegetable if he’s just going to die anyways y'know? God that’s morbid. Sorry, uh I’m just really tired.”   
“Sir, you should rest. It’s been a long couple of days, and the bedding we brought you hasn’t been touched, you really should sleep,” she answered.  
“I have been, I just don’t want to leave his side, what if something happens while I’m asleep and he dies thinking he’s alone because he can’t hear me at his side-”  
She interrupted. “Are you sure there is no one we can call for you two? No family that can come take you home?”  
“Uh no, it’s just me and him. You never said if he was getting better?”  
“We’re working our best, but I’m just a nurse, I don’t have the answers. He was in really rough condition when he came in, but from what his chart says he should be doing better.”  
***  
Richie was woken up from his place on the couch to the sound of machines rapidly beeping. He saw Eddie convulsing on the bed, and scrambled to grab a doctor.  
“Nurse! Somebody help! Something’s happening help!” he shouted. Nurses ran from their posts at the main desk to Eddies room. They moved right past Richie, one calling for a Code Blue to get a doctor in there.  
“What’s happening?” Richie asked, trying to push his way back into the room.  
“Sir you can’t be in here right now-” a nurse started.  
“No, I don’t care! Let me back in there. What’s happening to him? He can’t die okay? Not yet. I need to go back in there!”  
“We’ll let you in once the situation is under control, please stay outside sir.”   
Richie fell back against the wall, slumping down with defeat. Eddie was dying in there, how was he dying? He woke up a couple days ago, he was doing fine. What the hell is happening to him? I never got to tell him that I loved him, Richie thought. He sat on the floor, head in his lap. He was unable to bear the sight of looking up and seeing all the people surrounding Eddie. His Eddie. He sat on the floor, waiting to know if he’ll ever see him again.


End file.
